As an example of a conventional thrust roller bearing, there is known a thrust roller bearing in which a sum of both inside diameter and outer diameter side in-bearing gaps between both inner and outer side surfaces of a cage and an outer circumferential surface of an inner flange and an inner circumferential surface of an outer flange is made to be such as to absorb an eccentricity between a member which supports an outer ring and a member with which an inner ring is brought into abutment, and an inner locking portion and an outer locking portion are provided on distal edge portions of the inner flange and the outer flange, respectively (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 1).
As another example of a conventional thrust roller bearing, there is known a thrust roller bearing in which a cylindrical guide portion is formed integrally on an outer circumferential edge portion of a thrust race portion, and holding tabs are provided in a plurality of locations on a distal end portion of this guide portion (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 2).
As a further example of a conventional thrust roller bearing, there is known a thrust roller bearing in which a plurality of claws are formed on a distal end portion of a flange of an outer ring in such a manner as to be bent at right angles so as to project inwards to lock an outer circumferential edge of a cage, and a projecting amount of each claw is made larger than a bearing interior gap in a radial direction (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 3).    Patent Document No. 1: JP-A-2000-266043 (pages 5 to 6, FIG. 1)    Patent Document No. 2: JP-A-2003-049844 (pages 2 to 3, FIG. 2)    Patent Document No. 3: JP-A-2003-083339 (pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1)